Poor Unfortunate Soul
by comics256
Summary: A merman used to dream of visitig land. Once he managed to achieve his dream everything in his life was ruined. His throne was taken, his tail as well. He was cursed to live on land forever. But he found a way around it. A bloody way. But he still had to get what what his by right. This is the story of Ullysses, the sea Wizard. - None of the characters belong to me


In order for you to understand part of the plot and imagine the characters as I did I suggest you go into the following links:

Little Prequel: ap0llynthus*tumblr*com/post/41215980289/hook-makes-a-deal-with-ullysees-in-exchange-for

Ullysses: ap0llynthus*tumblr*com/post/41199317652/you-did-well-sorry-for-your-broken-heart-but

Princess Erica: ap0llynthus*tumblr*com/post/41384819975/just-because-my-mother-wanted-me-to-rule-a

Sorry for any grammar mistake, English is not my first language.

The night sky was pretty. Ullysses watched the moon sitting on a rock. Waiting for the time to come. It was against the rules, but he enjoyed the sky. Being down there wasn't as fun. Maybe he could do something...

Ullysses swam nearer to the beach. He knew the enchantment. It wasn't hard. Brother wouldn't have to know. "Sorry, sea. I need to meet something new." He said to himself as he touched the water with his finger. Then a blue light emerged from his tail. Legs replaced his tail.

He was used to them. This wasn't his first time with legs. But It would be his first time in land. With a smile he touched the sand with his feet. It felt good. His eyes glittered with such feeling. Ullysses walked to the land. It was all so new and nice. There was a kingdom near him. He wanted to meet such kingdom. Humans should be nice to talk to. He walked to the forest near the beach. Hopefully there would be no danger in there.

It was dark, but he'd played in darkest places undersea. As he walked, Ullysses was impressed by those huge things made of wood. Then he heard voices into the wood. People.

With a smile he ran towards the voices. Then he hid behind one of those big wood things. He was interested into meeting people, but they might not want to see him. The merman watched them with a smile. There was a girl, she was pretty. Her eyes were so filled with something he didn't quite understand. The man had magic. Powerful magic.

"Are you sure you want to know this?" Asked the man.

"This is why I went to you again, Rumpel." The girl had a flirtatious tone, Ullysses felt weird about it. "Please."

"Do you know the price for a deal."

"I wouldn't call it a deal. More like you teaching me something useful."

"Still, dearie. This is not how it works."

"You are such a-" She was interrupted by the sound of Ullysses falling in the ground.

Both of them stared at the boy. He tried to smile. Oh, good. Ullysses, you can't even make friends rightfully.

"And who would you be, boy?" Asked the man. Ullysses just noticed that he had golden skin. Weird.

"I'm just a- merman." Ullysses told the man.

The pretty girl watched him carefully. For an unknown reason he felt his skin blush. It was weird to be watched. And she was pretty.

"Merpeople, you say." Said the man with a smile. Then his gaze met the girls.

She walked to him with a gentle smile. Then she offered her hand in order for him to get up.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Cora."

He woke up from that damn nightmare. As happy as those memories made him, Ullysses could not afford to get emotional. His cave was dark, he light a candle with the point of his tentacle. Electrifying. Even after all those years as the Dark Sea Wizard he still didn't got used to all his power.

With a smirk he swam outside. Today was the third day of the girl's deal. Soon he'd be able to get what he wanted. Erica should have kissed the girl already. Despite how Ullysses felt about it, he was glad. His niece had found true love and by her deal he had the power he needed.

And with the power of the girl's voice he'd be able to get what was him by birthright.

He felt like provoking his brother. So he turned his tentacles into legs. And walked to the castle. His guards tried to attack him, but using magic he turned those mermen into shells.

As the doors to the Throne Room opened, Ullysses smiled to his brother.

"You got old, Triton."

Triton's eyes opened wide as he saw his brother."Ully." He whispered.

"Yes, me. Nice to see you once again." Said Ullysses approaching his brother. Triton reached for his trident.

Before the old guy could get to his trident, Ullysses used his magic to hold his brother still. "Brother, brother. You think so low of me." Said the younger merman.

"What do you want?"

"My throne." Ullysses whispered in his brother's ear. "The one you stole from me!" Shouted the sea wizard.

"I did not steal anything. You know that. Mother and father consulted the oracles and discovered I'd be the one to find true love. And the voice." Triton said looking to his brother with worry and sadness.

"So you say. But I have the voice." Ullysses said with a smile.

"No. Even with your dark magic you can't make the voice." Triton said, seeing his brother's behavior. That made him believe Ullysses had a mental issue.

"Oh, I didn't make it. Your daughter handed it to me." With the wave of his hand the shell necklace appeared at his hand. "It's in here."

"Ariel..." Now Triton's eyes were filled with fear. What had his brother done to his baby daughter. "What have you done to her?"

Of course Ullysses expected this. His brother wanted to make him an evil soul? Well, he'd get what he deserves. Triton was horrified. Ullysses wasn't only going to get his throne, he'd get to see his brother to turn into an unfortunate soul. Such a nice prize.

"She's gone. Just like her momma." Said the young wizard with a smirk on his face.

The king opened his eyes wide open. A mix of anger and sadness. Ullysses deeply enjoyed to see his brother's reaction. But he would never do such thing. He'd never hurt the little Ariel. Nor any of her sisters. Despite the fact that their father banished him, he loved them.

None of them even knew about him. Their own uncle. This is what their dear father did. Such a nice king. Rightful. Banishing people just because of their dark magic. That's what he said. But Ullysses knew that his brother would do anything to keep him from the throne.

"Her screams would have been louder If I didn't held her voice." He said, then he smiled towards his brother. His legs turned into tentacles. One of the grabbed his brother by the neck. Then he brought Triton closer. His spell to make his brother to stand still was gone. He wanted to see him struggle to free himself.

"This is why mother and father thought you wouldn't be a rightful king. You're a monster." His words caused Ullysses a great deal of anger. He threw his brother in the door's direction.

"I am not a monster. I just fight for what's mine!" Shouted the dark wizard and then he blew a blast of green energy into his brother. "And with your late daughter's voice I have the right to rule."

Ullysses walked to the throne and grabbed the trident. His brother was still down. That's how things should have gone from the start. Now he was a king. The king of his own kingdom, the one he was born.

"How dare you to mention my daughter, you devil!" Triton said stand up. His eyes were filled with anger. "I'll make sure you perish, devil."

With a smirk Ullysses pointed the trident to his brother and hit him with a lighting. Not one strong enough to kill Triton, he wouldn't want that. Ullysses would never kill his own family. He rather watch his brother suffer than to attend to his funeral. The younger giggled as he placed the necklace around his neck.

"Now my guards will lock you up. And you'll be my prisoner. The king's prisoner." Every word gave Ullysses a bold of joy.

He shook his fingers and in seconds guards stormed in the room.

"Intruder!" One of them shouted as they pointed their spears to Ullysses.

As they approached, he touched the necklace gently. Then he opened his mouth and a powerful and beautiful voice emerged from his lips. Once the voice reached their ears, the guards stood still. Dazzled by the sound of Ullysses' new voice. The sea wizard should keep in mind to thank his niece for that one day.

"Now I'm your king. And you take my brother to the dungeons. And lock him in there." Ullysses said, the guards kneeled before him and then grabbed his brother. "Wait. Leave room for his daughters. They'll join him."

His brother tried to open his eyes but the blast took too much of him. Ullysses smiled in his throne. The guards left, he was all by himself. His plan was perfect. Everything was in place. Hook had the information he wanted about Rumpelstiltskin's weakness. Ariel was happy with her human legs. Erica would be happy too.

Ullysses knew that he had done the best for the little mermaid. Keeping her from her dear father was the best choice. That way she wouldn't have to hear him call her a traitor. Just like he was called years ago. Only because he had found a spell to turn tails into legs. Foolishness of him to trust his brother with such a secret.

It was all because of Triton. He had told their parents. He made them punish him. All was Triton's fault. It didn't mother how he denied the fact that he had told their parents. Ullysses could smell his lies. Mother and father protected him as well, pretending they were giving Triton the throne only because they consulted oracles.

But now he was sitting on the throne that was meant for him since the day of his birth and nothing could ever change that.

Right now his niece should probably have her kiss. Soon he'd lost her voice. But he had something in mind to make her hand the voice to him willingly. The wizard vanished in a cloud of black fog.

Human's beaches were always a nice place. Ullysses had his human legs, he should probably make some clothes. Humans were weird when he wasn't wearing anything. He'd never understand. But with the shake of his hand he was wearing black and silver clothes. The wizard looked at his reflection on the water.

Powerful. Especially with the trident in his hand. Probably would be a good idea to hide that. It disappeared in a green fog. Then he looked to the horizon, Ariel was sitting on a rock talking to a crab.

Sebastian. Ullysses eyes grew with anger. The animal could not tell Ariel about the ties Ullysses and the princess shared. No one could. After he was banished his parents made sure that he'd would be erased from existence. All because his brother couldn't keep his mouth shut.

The wizard approached Ariel. She was surprised to see him. Fear in her eyes. That was a normal reaction from everyone. After all, he was known the Evil Sea Wizard.

"Hello, Ariel." He said, the girl waved to him. "I trust you got your kiss by now." The girl smiled and shook her head. Yes. Good. "Glad for you. In one day you'll get your voice back. And then she will know you was the one that saved her from drowning." Ariel's eyes sparkled. She was looking forward to that. "But first I get to tell you a story."

Noticing what were Ullysses true intentions, Sebastian jumped in Ariel's head and pointed his claw to the wizard.

"You have no story to tell!" Shouted the crab.

"I do." Ullysses felt the energy from the voice. "And you won't stop me." The crab open his eyes wide open and then he bowed to the king.

Ariel was looking confused. Sebastian jumped from her head and then stood by her side. When she looked to him confused he made a sign for her to listen to what the man had to say.

"Thank you." Said Ullysses with a smirk. "Once upon a time there was a merman. He always loved magic and sorcery. Like most merman. But he also always loved the sky and the human world." The girl's eyes were sparkling, she felt a connection with the story. It was nice. "So he broke one of the rules. He used magic to temporally turn his tail into legs. And then he walked on land. It was all so new and fun, he loved that. Then he met a girl. She was beautiful. He developed a crush. Soon they fell in love. But the girl wasn't meant to love him. Only to get him to get her some ink. And he did. She had to broke things off because she had a family and plans. Falling in love wasn't one of those plans." Ariel looked sad, heartbroken. Not unlike he did back in the day. "There was a catch, this boy was a prince. The eldest prince of the Atlantic kingdom. He always returned home after a time in land. And never told anyone. Because he had broken the rules. And that was wrong." She looked guilty right now. Looking down, she was probably thinking of what her father would do If he ever found out. "But once his heart was broken, he shared his secret with his younger brother. The only person he'd trust with that." That made him think of his talk with Triton, that was the worst of it all. His own brother betrayed him. "But his brother wanted to be the rightful king of Atlantic, so he told their parents. This lead to the older prince being banished and turned into a human. Forever. Their parents tried to protect the younger by saying they'd give him the throne because oracles' words. Then the older shouted with anger, attacked his brother. Talked about his secret. King and Queen acted surprised. It was all part of an act. After he was banished, the prince wandered off in the land. He found a powerful wizard with secrets he couldn't dream off. A story about a wizard as powerful as him that lived in the seas. He helped the prince to find this wizard and to kill him. To kill such wizard was okay, he was evil. The prince knew that. After killing the wizard, the prince held his magic to himself. With this magic he was able to walk on land and still remain underwater when he wanted. His powers were not as strong as the human wizard, but they were enough. Enough to help him gain the throne again. But he had to wait." There was a smirk on his face. Ariel looked to him surprised, she was beginning to understand the story. "He had to get the voice. It's a powerful energy that allows people to rule the sea. And it belonged to his brother's wife. He couldn't get to her. But she died giving birth to her daughter. And by being the cause of death of her mother, the girl heir the voice. All knew of that, but none could mention. The girl could only know this once she was older enough to rule. And when he father died." Her hand was now on her mouth, she couldn't believe it. Ullysses deeply liked that. "But the wizard wanted to save the girl from that. Once other people learned that she would become a target. That was not nice. He wanted to save his nice. So he arranged everything so that the girl could get rid of that." He smiled to her, looking at her with compassion. "He made sure to get her away from a dreadful pirate and in the arms of a gentle and loving princess. Someone he knew would actually love the girl, unlike the pirate." He could completely see what was on her mind. Killian. It matters not. His plan didn't involve him and thus he was out of the picture. Back on his little land. Plotting to murder Rumpelstiltskin, as If he was going to be able to accomplish such a thing. "Do not worry. I didn't hurt your boyfriend. He truly chose to go and abandon you." Ullysses placed his hand on the girl's forehead. She slapped it. The sea wizard smiled after her reaction. "Do not act like this. I've given you true love. Happiness." She snapped at him, pointing her fingers to him angry. So irritating. He nearly turned her into a little catfish. "I will give you the voice you need. But first I need to share something with you." She stopped trying to attack him and looked surprised.

The shell necklace started to glow bright. Ariel looked dazzled to the object as the light started to shine brighter and brighter. And then the light merged within the girl's eyes. She placed her hand on her neck.

"My voice." Ariel said with a smile. "I have my voice!" She started to jump along with the crab.

He wasn't compelled by Ullysses' words anymore. Soon the effect might get lost on the guards. That would be a shame. The sea wizard wasn't about to watch the plan of his life fail. Nothing would make him allow that to happen.

"Don't tell me, niece." Sais Ullysses with a smirk in an ironical way.

She stepped away from him, going near the sea. He rolled his eyes. Then he held her with a magic barrier. Sebastian was still compelled by the look of things.

"You stole my voice to get my father's kingdom!" She said, with fear in her eyes. But Ullysses could notice a little bit of confusion.

"No, I did not."

In that moment Sebastian regained his consciousness and then jumped in front of Ariel facing Ullysses. There was no time for this. Ullysses casted a green cloud of smoke towards the crab. It was no longer there.

"Sebastian! What did you do to him?!" Yelled the little princess. Then she fell in the water. New legs, they have this effect on people. "What are you going to do with me?"

"He's just far from here. In the castle probably." Ullysses said with a smile. Maybe the crab ended up in the kitchen. That would be fun. "And I'm not going to hurt you."

Ariel still looked afraid to him. He did not care. Nothing in the world would make him kill her. Nor would he hurt her. Only a little manipulation and then she would be happy.

"Why did you do this?" There were tears in the girl's eyes.

"Because your father took my throne. I know you think of him as someone great, but he's a deceitful bastard." Said Ullysses with compassion in his eyes, he really thought to be doing Ariel a favor.

"Why do you think that?" Asked the girl, taking her red hair off her eyes. "Father would never do such a thing."

"Yes, he would. And you know that." He told her and gave her a look. After backing off a bit he offered his hand.

She held to it and got up. Ariel cleaned herself and then faced Ullysses. She was trying to understand him. Actually understand him. Make sure he was not lying to her. And by the look of things he was speaking the truth. Or at least what he thought to be the truth.

"I can't see my father doing such a thing." Ariel says, trying not to look fragile. For a moment she accomplishes it. Then he approached a little. She ducks from him with fear on her eyes.

"He did. And I am trying my best not to hurt him. I got what was mine. All I need is your help to keep myself on power."

"Why would I do this?"

"Because I promise not to hurt my brother nor my nieces. And I'll be a nice ruler." He said, but she still looked like she was about to deny him what he sought. "And I might remind you what he'd do to you If he returns to power. He might banish you like my parents did me."

Then It hit her. She had broken the rules just like her uncle had done years ago. If her father found out he'd banish her. She'd lose the ability to understand her friends and to swim. Forever. That was not nice. But she couldn't leave her father to suffer in the hands of monster such as her uncle.

Maybe Ullysses was right. Ariel was starting to believe it would be better for all If he remained in power.

"Tell me your plans. The real ones. I need to know what I am agreeing with." Said the red haired girl.

"Your father will be locked. But threated rightfully. After all, he's my brother." Ullysses told her, not really sure If that was something he'd actually like to do. "And I will make sure the realm remains in peace."

"What have I to do," She took a moment to finish her question. "uncle?"

With a smirk he looked closer to her. "Give me your voice. Once and for all." That was all keeping him from having the throne all for himself.

He didn't even had to play the princess' card. Good to know he didn't have to harm Erica, even If it was only with his words. Erica didn't deserve any more suffering. It was enough for him to know he had caused her pain. Even If she wouldn't ever learn about that.

"What do you say?" He asked her. His eyes were shining with his big change of finally winning.

"I accept."


End file.
